Nemesis Luce
by NemesisLuce
Summary: L'Ordre du Phénix vient de se reformer après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une sorcière, Nemesis Luce, fait son entrée. Elle est puissante. Elle est influente. Elle joue son rôle à la perfection. Il ne s'agit que de son histoire, de l'histoire de ses trahisons, de ses tromperies, à lire pour le plaisir de voir le Mal triompher de temps en temps.
1. Chapitre 1 - Retour

_Chapitre 1_

Retour

S'il n'y avait pas tous les sortilèges protégeant le 12, square Grimmaurd, on y aurait entendu de drôles de choses, ce soir d'été. Les éclats de voix des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix emplissaient la maison. Tous se disputaient, dans la cuisine. On voyait de temps à autre une assiette, une tasse, un verre, voler à travers la pièce, avant de s'éclater contre le mur, le sol, ou bien la table. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'Ordre s'était réuni pour la dernière fois, et tout ce beau monde avait, à première vue, du mal à s'accorder. Il y avait d'un côté Alastor Maugrey, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin défendant leur avis face à Severus Rogue, Nymphadora Tonks et Arthur Weasley. Les autres membres s'activaient autour d'eux, prenant un parti ou l'autre, ou même donnant leur avis personnel. Cependant, Albus Dumbledore contredisait cette ambiance hostile. Assis simplement en bout de table, les bras croisés, il jugeait d'un regard intelligent la situation, sans mot dire. Sa longue barbe blanche se détachait au milieu des robes noires. Son regard azur fixait chaque membre tour à tour, et on voyait un léger sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Lorsqu'il pensa la querelle arrivée à son point culminant, il voulut se lever, afin de la clamer. Mais un autre événement lui gâcha ce plaisir.

« Hum hum... Ravie de tous vous revoir...

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une femme. Elle avait un visage de porcelaine que contrastaient des yeux bleu acier très maquillés de noir. Elle semblait avoir vingt ans, alors qu'elle en avait en réalité trente-cinq. Tout ce qui la vêtait était d'un noir profond elle était comme sortie de la nuit. A sa vue, les membres de l'Ordre cessèrent net leur dispute. Un grand silence se fit.

-Nemesis !

Sirius Black, le premier, prononça le nom de la nouvelle venue, d'une voix tremblante.

-Beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas changé, à ce que je vois...

Sa voix était très froide et très douce à la fois. Elle s'avança doucement, prenant son temps, retirant ses gants, faisant le tour de la table.

-On en apprend tous les jours, dit Maugrey de sa voix bourrue. Tu entres dans l'Ordre, toi ?

-J'en ai toujours fait partie, Alastor...

En passant, elle jeta un regard à Severus Rogue, qui, lui aussi, avait les mains parcourues d'un léger tremblement. Elle finit par s'arrêter au niveau de Sirius, qui la regardait, les yeux pleins d'une lueur nouvelle.

-Cela faisait une éternité, Sirius, murmura-t-elle.

-Nemesis...

Il semblait incrédule. Sa main glissa sur la joue de la sorcière, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Une fois qu'il en fut certain, il la serra dans ses bras. Nemesis se contenta de poser la tête contre lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Depuis quand fréquentes-tu les Mangemorts, Black ?

Severus Rogue avait réussi à rendre sa voix, d'ordinaire traînante, acérée. Sirius voulut se retourner, mais Nemesis l'en empêcha d'une pression sur le bras.

-Vous connaissez tous Nemesis Luce pour ses actions de Mangemort. Sachez qu'elle a toujours été un agent double pour nous, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit manipulée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'a forcée à commettre les crimes infâmes que vous lui connaissez. Désormais, elle compte comme un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix, expliqua Albus Dumbledore.

-Je comprendrais que vous refusiez tout d'abord de me croire, ajouta la sorcière qui s'était entre-temps détachée de Sirius. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident à avaler. Mais c'est la pure vérité. Sirius l'a toujours su, d'ailleurs...

Ils se sourirent, et le sus-nommé passa son bras autour de la taille de l'ex-Mangemort.

-Si j'ai disparu toutes ces années, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. J'étais sous le choc. Je voulais changer de vie, je voulais oublier les horreurs que j'avais vécues lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir. Je suis revenue il y a peu, à la demande de Dumbledore, mais aussi car je voulais reprendre le combat. La nouvelle du retour de Lord Voldemort est parvenue à mes oreilles, et j'ai une certaine revanche personnelle à prendre.

-Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, je lui fais confiance, marmonna Maugrey après un moment de réflexion.

Tous finirent plus ou moins par exprimer leur assentiment. L'ambiance se détendit, et seul Rogue fixait encore le couple de ses yeux sombres. Molly Weasley eut la gentillesse d'apporter une chaise pour Nemesis. Les conversations reprirent de bon train, chacun échafaudant des plans plus ou moins farfelus d'attaque contre Lord Voldemort. Seuls Sirius et Nemesis discutaient à voix basse d'autre chose.

-Où habites-tu, désormais ?

-Partout et nulle part... J'ai vécu longtemps en Laponie, coupée du monde, j'ai rencontré quelques chamans, des gens formidables... Albus m'a contactée récemment, je n'ai pas d'endroit fixe en Angleterre.

-Reste ici, avec moi.

-J'y comptais bien, répondit-elle en souriant. Comment vas-tu, toi ? J'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir...

-Chaque jour de ma vie passé à Azkaban a été un enfer, mais je suis à présent l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Ils se regardaient, les yeux pleins de douceur et d'amour. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient, leurs sourires se répondaient. On voyait un bonheur sincère transparaître dans chacun de leurs gestes. Severus Rogue, de l'autre côté de la table, les observait toujours, mais un rictus de dégoût se dessinait sur ses lèvres désormais. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

-J'avais peur que tu sois passée à autre chose, Nemesis... Quatorze ans, ça peut être très long. J'avais peur de ne pas te retrouver.

Il lui avait fait cet aveu à demi-voix, mais la sorcière le saisit très bien. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme, et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu, Sirius. Je t'aime.

Rogue se leva brutalement, quittant l'assemblée. Nemesis, le voyant ainsi, décida de le suivre, ne laissant pas à Sirius le temps de lui répondre.

-Severus !

Le sorcier s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, sans toutefois daigner la regarder.

-Ne crois-tu pas ta conduite inappropriée ?

-Tu me déçois, Nemesis.

Elle eut un léger rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ?

-Je pensais que tu serais sincère.

Surprise de cette réponse, elle ne trouva rien à rétorquer, et se contenta de fixer Severus d'un regard glacial.

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Rogue détachait ses mots, parlait avec froideur.

-Severus... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Retourne là-bas. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Nemesis.

-C'est tout à fait normal, Severus. Après tout, toi et moi sommes dans la même situation.

-Nos situations ne sont pas comparables !

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton.

-Tu es un monstre, Nemesis. N'attends pas un quelconque soutien de ma part.

-Très bien, mon cher, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne comptais pas sur ton soutien, de toute manière. Si tu veux me ranger parmi tes ennemies, libre à toi. Mais sache que j'agirai comme telle. Et surtout, n'oublie pas que je dois être la seule encore en vie à te connaître parfaitement. Je sais quelles sont tes faiblesses, Severus. Je n'hésiterais pas à les exploiter. Alors sois sage, et choisis intelligemment.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle retourna dans la cuisine, et se rassit aux côtés de Sirius. Son visage était redevenu impassible.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je suis juste très fatiguée...

Sirius lui prit la main et la mena à travers la maison jusqu'à trouver une chambre inoccupée.

-J'aurais aimé te proposer ma chambre, mais elle est un peu... occupée. En fait, j'y loge un hippogriffe.

-Un hippogriffe ? Tu es plein de surprises.

Elle souriait, à présent.

-Cette chambre ira très bien. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

-Je te laisse, alors.

Nemesis hésita un instant.

-Non, Sirius... On ne s'est pas vus pendant quatorze ans... Reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, il rentra, elle sourit.

-Tu es magnifique, Nemesis, lui dit-il une fois seuls.

-J'ai vieilli...

-Tu n'as pas changé.

-Tu es gentil.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Que t'a dit Rogue ?

Elle sentait du ressentiment dans la voix de Sirius.

-Rien de bien important. Il était jaloux, c'est tout. Nous avons été très proches, à une époque. Je le considérais comme mon frère. Il a du mal à accepter que je puisse être heureuse en amour, voilà tout.

Sa voix, calme, posée, se voulait rassurante.

-Il n'est pas jaloux parce qu'il te désire et que tu es avec moi, j'espère ?

Elle eut un sourire.

-Bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai dit, il était un frère, pour moi, et je sais que cela n'a jamais dépassé ce stade.

-J'ai parfois du mal à te comprendre, tu sais...

-Severus est quelqu'un de valeur, Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute le soir de nos retrouvailles, arrêtons d'en parler.

-Arrêtons de parler, tout simplement.

Il l'embrassa à son tour. Peu à peu, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, et finirent par y tomber.

-Je t'aime », lui souffla-t-il.

Le feu dans l'âtre mourut sans qu'ils ne se préoccupassent de le rallumer.

« Prends garde, Nemesis.

Cette voix, froide, glacée...

-Je te pensais plus forte.

Tout était noir, autour d'elle, elle ne discernait absolument rien.

-Ne me déçois pas.

Ce qu'elle avait mal au crâne...

-Tu sais où te ranger. Tu sais où est le pouvoir.

Mais quelle migraine atroce !

-J'attends ta visite.

Et il faisait chaud, tellement chaud, elle étouffait...

-Lord Voldemort peut être magnanime. Mais sache que je ne tolérerai pas d'erreur. »

Son bras gauche, son avant-bras la brûlait tellement, ses veines acheminaient le sang à exploser, elle avait le bras en feu, la gorge sèche, tout était flou, tout tournait, de l'eau, il lui fallait boire... Un goût métallique lui vint dans la bouche en place du liquide tant désiré... Et cette chaleur...

Nemesis Luce s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait la lèvre en sang, de s'être mordue pendant son sommeil. Les rideaux miteux laissaient passer un mince rai de lumière. Elle avait une sacrée migraine, se leva en titubant, récupéra ses vêtements. La sorcière jeta un œil à son avant-bras gauche. La marque des Ténèbres palpitait. Le serpent semblait vivant. Elle n'avait aucun doute, Lord Voldemort avait fait appel au lien tissé quinze ans auparavant pour la contacter directement... Il lui avait parlé dans son sommeil, d'où le mal de crâne. Elle regarda Sirius, endormi sur le lit. Il n'avait pas à connaître ses tourments. Elle poussa la porte, et se retrouva dans le couloir.

« Lumos »

Elle y voyait un peu mieux, désormais. Les murs étaient délabrés, le papier peint miteux. On pouvait voir les marques laissées par des cadres qui furent autrefois accrochés là. La maison était vraiment ancienne... Au bout du couloir se trouvaient les escaliers. Nemesis s'y engagea, souhaitant rejoindre la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée, elle plissa les yeux. Un fin rayon de lumière passait sous la porte de la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de la pièce, loin de vouloir écouter la conversation, simplement pour savoir qui s'y trouvait encore.

« Je lui fais confiance, Severus. Je suis catégorique là-dessus.  
-Je la connais mieux que quiconque ici, Dumbledore .

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à votre place. Nemesis sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle ne tint pas, poussa la porte, et se retrouva face aux deux hommes.

-Bonsoir, ou bien bonjour, messieurs. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut bien être.

-Deux heures viennent juste de sonner. Bonjour, Nemesis.

Albus Dumbledore avait une voix très douce. La sorcière s'avança vers l'évier, saisit un verre, et se servit de l'eau.

-Alors, reprit-elle, une fois désaltérée. De quoi discutiez-vous, que je puisse avoir l'honneur de me joindre à vous ?

Severus Rogue verdit légèrement.

-Nous parlions de toi, Nemesis, répondit Dumbledore de sa voix posée. Severus ne te fait pas confiance.

-Oh, fit-elle avec un geste désinvolte. Cela ne m'étonne guère. Après tout, nous avons servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ensemble.

Rogue bredouilla des paroles inintelligibles.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? Tu as honte de ton passé ?

-J'ai honte du tien.

-Et qu'a-t-il de si honteux, par rapport au tien ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et lui simplement soufflé ces derniers mots.

-J'ai dit à Severus qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

-Tu as bien fait, Albus, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Elle avait ancré son regard froid dans les yeux de Severus.

-Eh bien, les enfants, je vais vous laisser régler cette histoire entre vous.

-Au revoir et bonne nuit, Albus.

Le grand sorcier quitta la pièce d'un pas léger.

-Alors comme ça, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Sa voix était à la fois douce et lourde de reproches.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tes agissements sont pervers, hypocrites et malsains. Tu ne fais que tromper tout le monde, leur mentir, les manipuler.

-Ce sont de bien vilaines accusations, Severus, dit-elle d'une voix peinée.

-Ton petit jeu ne durera pas longtemps. Dumbledore te fait confiance, mais j'arriverai à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Ça, j'en doute, très cher.

Un sourire innocent se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais sa voix était froide, cynique.

-Allons, Severus. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quiconque, tu le sais bien.

Elle lui caressait la joue, tel un enfant que l'on veut réconforter.

-Je pense que Black n'apprécierait pas ce que tu es en train de faire, Nemesis...

-Ce qu'il ignore ne le blessera pas.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, tandis qu'elle-même se faisait plus insistante face à Rogue.

-Tu n'as pas à me craindre, Severus. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais.

-Je...

Il était à deux doigts de craquer, elle le voyait bien. Sa voix tremblait. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une ardeur qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas.

-Cesse donc de te morfondre pour un fantôme.

Severus ne l'écoutait plus. Nemesis avait réussi à avoir le dessus, _littéralement._ Elle était penchée sur lui, le soumettant par ses caresses. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Rogue s'agripper à elle, elle sourit, d'un sourire que seuls peuvent avoir ceux qui ont connu la délectation d'une victoire. Nemesis calma le jeu dès qu'elle sentit qu'elle pouvait être compromise. Elle déposa un baiser abominablement tendre sur le font de Severus, et retourna se coucher, le laissant seul, l'air hébété, dans la cuisine.

Sirius dormait toujours. Elle se surprit à le regarder. Il n'avait beau être qu'un passe-temps, elle s'y était attachée. Sa fidélité l'avait surprise, et tout d'abord ennuyée. Il était plein d'espoir quant à leur relation. Cependant, cela avait permis à Nemesis d'intégrer l'Ordre plus facilement. Cette pensée l'emplissait de joie. Elle se sentait reconnaissante envers Sirius, et dans cet élan lui donna un baiser sur le front. Contre toute attente, il ouvrit les yeux, les cligna, s'éveilla complètement.

-Tous les hommes du monde peuvent m'envier ce moment.

Il avait à peine murmuré ces mots, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants.

-Tu es adorable.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, un rire étouffé.

-J'aime ton rire... Il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas chez toi. »

Nemesis ne répondit pas. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Sirius, se réfugia contre lui, et finit par retrouver le sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Loyauté

_Chapitre 2_

Loyauté

Lorsque Nemesis s'éveilla, le jour était levé, et la maison lui sembla en proie à une grande agitation. Elle se releva en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle d'un air intrigué, dans l'espoir de voir ce qui se passait à travers les murs, ce qui, bien évidemment, était impossible.

« Ce sont les enfants Weasley, dit Sirius, qu'elle avait presque oublié.

Il était appuyé contre la tête de lit sa voix tranquille montrait qu'il était habitué à ces matinées.

-Ah... Je vois, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna, déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Sirius. Ils se levèrent ensuite. Nemesis, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla, puis sortit ensuite, la main dans celle de Sirius.

Crac ! George Weasley, bientôt imité par son frère, transplana devant eux, les empêchant de descendre les escaliers.

-Bonjour, Sirius. Il me semble que nous n'ayons jamais été présentés, _Madame_.

Les jumeaux firent une révérence, un sourire facétieux aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes les fils Weasley, je présume ?

-C'est exact, reprit Fred.

-Les garçons, voici Nemesis Luce. Évitez de trop l'embêter, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, dit Sirius.

Nemesis eut un léger rire.

-Je peux très bien me défendre contre deux jeunes farceurs. Mais tu es adorable.

Ils finirent par pouvoir descendre. Dans la cuisine, Molly Weasley, son mari, Dumbledore et Maugrey Fol Oeil discutaient paisiblement.

-Bonjour bonjour ! lancèrent Nemesis et Sirius en chœur.

-Bonjour à vous, répondit Molly avec un rire enjoué. Eh bien, Sirius, on ne vous reconnaît plus.

-Rebonjour, Nemesis.

La voix de Dumbledore était, comme toujours, très calme et douce. Cependant, son regard et ses paroles signifiaient bien qu'il n'avait pas oublié les événements du petit matin.

-Du café ? demanda Arthur Weasley, une cafetière en main.

Tout, dans cette cuisine, semblait à la fois franchement amical et totalement hypocrite. Alastor Maugrey fixait chacune des personnes présentes d'un regard critique, mais son œil si particulier demeurait attaché à Nemesis, qui le remarqua sans toutefois daigner s'en préoccuper.

-Volontiers, Arthur, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Tous étaient désormais attablés, chacun une tasse en main, des tartines grillées disposées dans une petite corbeille au centre de la table. On aurait presque cru voir une famille réunie le lendemain d'une fête.

-Alors, Luce, quand est-ce que tu vas retourner lécher les bottes de Volemort ?

Une phrase, une interrogation, un ton dur et ironique, voilà toute l'ambiance brisée. L'intéressée prit une gorgée de café, prenant son temps, avant de répondre de sa voix si douce et si froide :

-Pas tout de suite, Fol Oeil. Il me faudrait d'abord trahir tous ceux qui me sont chers. Je n'y suis pas encore prête.

-Toi ?

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu tiens à qui que ce soit ici.

-Maugrey, arrêtez-vous.

Sirius avait empêché Nemesis de répondre.

-Je l'ai combattue, dans le passé. Elle n'est pas si innocente.

-Elle a été pardonnée !

Le ton montait entre Sirius et Maugey.

-Vous vous êtes tous fourvoyés !

-Mais...

-Silence !

Ce qu'Albus Dumbledore exigeait, il l'obtenait immédiatement.

-Je l'ai déjà dit. J'accorde ma totale confiance à Nemesis Luce. J'ai pour cela d'excellentes raisons. Je vous permets de les remettre en question, mais je ne veux pas de querelle sous ce toit. Est-ce entendu ?

-Parfaitement clair, professeur.

Maugrey grogna quelque parole en guise d'acquiescement.

-Je suis désolée de causer autant de trouble, murmura Nemesis.

Elle avait baissé la tête et semblait peinée. Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il la rassura, jetant de temps à autre un regard noir à Maugrey Fol Oeil. Soudain, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, mais son visage était paisible et sa voix neutre.

-Allons, n'en parlons plus. Qu'attends-tu de moi dans l'immédiat, Albus ? Je déteste me sentir inutile.

-Bien, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire. J'aimerais que tu reviennes à Poudlard.

Le visage de Nemesis se figea sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Comment ça... Retourner à Poudlard ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres ridées du directeur.

-Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu t'étais passionnée pour bien des choses, ces dernières années.

-Certes, mais...

-Je te le demande, Nemesis. Viens enseigner l'étude des runes au château.

-Pourquoi, Albus ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, elle avait perdu de l'assurance.

-Tu pourras servir d'yeux et d'oreilles. De grands bouleversements se préparent, je le sais.

-Mais...

-Nous avons besoin de toi pour la sécurité des élèves.

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle était incapable de se résoudre à enseigner, mais décevoir Albus Dumbledore lui causait un déchirement au cœur. De plus, les regards des autres membres étaient fixés sur elle et l'oppressaient.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Retrouver un contact avec les enfants... Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

-Tu es forte, Nemesis, murmura Sirius. Ne te sous-estime pas.

-Je ne me sous-estime pas. C'est juste que...

Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage et le masquaient totalement.

-Je te répondrai plus tard, Albus. »

Nemesis sortit de la pièce, empêchant Sirius de la suivre. Dans le couloir miteux qui constituait le vestibule, elle récupéra son long manteau en cuir, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un mouvement sec de baguette. A l'extérieur, le soleil était éclatant. La sorcière avait presque oublié que l'été était à son temps fort. Tout d'abord éblouie, elle s'y accoutuma vite, sans toutefois l'apprécier. Elle s'assit sur la pelouse défraîchie. Autour d'elle, tout était calme. Les Moldus vivaient leur vie en silence. Rien ne laissait penser que le plus terrible des mages noirs était de retour.

Il ne fallait pas que la prétendue ex-mangemort devienne professeur. Cela compromettrait tous ses plans. En plus, côtoyer tout ce gentil monde, non merci. Il y aurait toujours Severus, pourtant. Non, il compromettrait d'autant plus la mission qu'elle avait. Ah, si seulement elle pouvait demander à Lord Voldemort ce qu'elle devrait faire ! Elle se sentait perdue. En elle se battaient les demandes de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au milieu de tout ça, son libre arbitre se trouvait bien limité. Il y avait son père, et une vie à combattre dans l'ombre, face au pouvoir et surtout à la liberté. Les Mangemorts étaient sa véritable famille. Lucius Malefoy était comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose à son égard. Et Severus... Elle l'avait perdu, mais ce n'était pas irrémédiable. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère. Enfin, Lord Voldemort... Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut. Il était son maître. Depuis son retour, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu de nouveau en chair et en os, le soir de sa réincarnation, sa vie avait retrouvé un certain sens. Sa connaissance aiguë de la magie noire allait enfin servir une noble cause. Pourtant, les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avaient pour le moins surprise. Il fallait qu'elle intègre l'Ordre du Phénix. Severus avait beau déjà en faire partie, il fallait qu'elle, Nemesis, fasse son retour auprès des gentils. Cela l'avait tout d'abord dégoûtée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Puis, Voldemort lui avait rappelé qu'elle était la fille de Dumbledore. Sa position était délicate, elle était la progéniture de l'ennemi. Elle n'était pas en position de discuter les ordres.

Finalement, elle décida de répondre positivement à Dumbledore. Le contraire paraîtrait suspect. Elle rapporterait au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle avait pu infiltrer l'école. De plus, elle aurait tout à fait la possibilité de vaquer à ses autres occupations, un professeur de runes n'a pas tellement d'heures de cours...

Nemesis retourna donc à l'intérieur du sombre quartier général de l'Ordre. Elle croisa Dumbledore dans le couloir. Il s'apprêtait à partir ; elle n'hésita donc pas, et lui fit part de ses intentions.

« J'accepte, Albus. Je pense que devenir enseignante ne pourra que m'être bénéfique.

Un sourire se dessina en haut de la longue barbe du vieillard.

-J'en suis heureux, Nemo. Que dirais-tu d'une promenade dans Hyde Park ? Ce lieu est très fréquenté des Moldus, mais également très agréable.

-Avec plaisir. Ce n'est pas une journée pour rester enfermé.

Ils sortirent donc. Dumbledore saisit le bras de la future professeur Luce, et ils transplanèrent.

Le parc était en effet très animé. De nombreux Moldus profitaient du soleil éclatant en jouant, déjeunant entre amis, ou tout simplement s'allongeant sur l'herbe. Beaucoup se promenaient également, et au milieu de tout ce monde les deux sorciers passèrent inaperçus.

-J'y pense, Albus, qu'en est-il du jeune Potter ? demanda Nemesis à voix basse.

-Les événements de ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles à vivre pour lui. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui...

-Comment est-il ? Je veux dire, au quotidien.

-Hmm... Il est courageux, c'est indéniable. Le digne fils de Lily et James. Il s'est entouré d'amis de valeur. Je pense qu'un grand avenir l'attend, s'il parvient à vaincre Lord Voldemort.

-Je vois... répondit-elle, pensive.

Ils continuèrent en silence, Dumbledore tenant le bras de la sorcière.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Nemo. Ces années ont été très longues.

-Moi également, père. Je suis soulagée d'être de nouveau là.

Le vieux sorcier embrassa sa fille sur le front.

-Je déteste avoir à te cacher, mais certaines vérités sont moins dangereuses quand elles sont ignorées du monde.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, Albus. Certes, j'aimerais parfois pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, mais j'y suis habituée.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence.

-Dis-moi, Nemo...

-Oui ?

-Quand est-ce que tu as prévu d'épouser Sirius ?

Elle s'arrêta.

-Comment ça ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire en coin.

-Quatorze ans se sont écoulés, pourtant vous êtes toujours heureux ensemble. Qu'attendez-vous ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de nos priorités.

Nemesis fixait le sol; la perspective d'un mariage, surtout avec Sirius, ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Elle avait trop besoin de liberté.

Le père et sa fille passèrent aux alentours du Speaker's Corner. Cet endroit regroupait divers énergumènes, qui, les jours de dimanche tel celui-là, pouvaient déblatérer absolument tout ce qu'il voulaient, tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas le sol britannique. Ainsi, on pouvait voir de drôles de types montés sur des piédestaux, qui parlaient, parlaient, racontaient tout et n'importe quoi, clamaient leurs idées politiques, leur avis sur le monde, et leur avis en général. Amusés, les deux sorciers passèrent rapidement, arrêtant leur regard (et leur écoute) sur ces drôles de Moldus. L'un deux, particulièrement, attira leur attention. Monté sur un escabeau, il portait ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une robe de sorcier pourpre, et annonçait de sombres jours à venir.

-Le soleil passera derrière de noirs nuages; alors la joie disparaîtra, il faudra se battre, oui, se battre, et pourtant personne ne vous aura prévenu. Le gouvernement ne sera pas au courant, il ne fera rien, il vous donnera des explications rationnelles et scientifiques. Mais moi, je vous préviens, les ténèbres approchent ! Le plus grand ennemi de l'humanité est de retour ! Vous souvenez-vous de ces mystérieuses disparitions, il y a des années ? Moi, je m'en souviens. Cela recommencera, et ça sera pire !

-Qui est donc cet ennemi dont vous parlez ?

Nemesis avait simplement demandé, de sa voix posée, alors que tous les Moldus autour de l'orateur étaient partagés entre l'amusement et la crainte.

-On ne prononce pas son nom... Il est maudit, il apporte le malheur... C'est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec sa fille. Cet homme n'était pas un simple Moldu, c'était impossible.

-Vous parlez de Lord Voldemort ? demanda Nemesis, le regard plein de défi. Tant qu'à faire, autant voir jusqu'au bout ce qu'il sait, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure pour son père.

Le présumé Moldu sursauta, surpris. Son regard devint sombre, l'horreur déforma ses traits. Il regardait la sorcière avec crainte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre à parler, Nemesis lui jeta un discret sortilège d'oubli, et, prenant Dumbledore par le bras, elle s'éloigna du Speaker's Corner.

-C'est dangereux, de s'exposer ainsi. On devrait prévenir le Ministère.

-Le Ministère a bien d'autres affaires à régler, en ce moment... Cet homme n'a pas évoqué la sorcellerie. Il vaudrait mieux le laisser en paix. Il me faut tout de même aller au Ministère. M'accompagneras-tu jusqu'à l'entrée des visiteurs ?

-Avec joie. »

Sur le chemin, Nemesis se souvint de son cauchemar de la veille. Il lui était sorti de l'esprit, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ce souvenir désagréable se raviva en elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille voir Lord Voldemort, pour lui assurer sa loyauté. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de trop s'éloigner, pourtant, c'était peut-être le cas... Le doute commença à l'inquiéter, puis devint une forte oppression. Alors qu'ils arrivaient du côté de Westminster, elle ne tint plus, et dit à son père qu'elle s'était souvenue d'un ami qu'elle avait promis de saluer en passant à Londres. A son grand étonnement, il ne posa pas plus de questions, et elle put transplaner.

« Maître...

Nemesis s'était agenouillée devant lui. Il trônait sur un fauteuil en ébène, au centre d'une pièce aux murs nus et froids.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Nemesis ? Tes visites ont été rares depuis mon grand retour, répondit-il froidement.

Elle savait que des excuses seraient mal reçues par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jeune femme se contenta de répondre :

-Vous savez combien il est risqué pour moi de vous servir, maître, cependant j'ai besoin que vous sachiez que je vous suis dévouée et fidèle. Renouer avec l'Ordre a peut-être semé le doute dans mon esprit, or il m'est désormais clair que je suis et resterai sous vos ordres.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Lord Voldemort. Nemesis prit le risque de poursuivre.

-Dumbledore m'a offert un poste d'enseignante, à Poudlard. Je l'ai accepté. Je pourrai ainsi infiltrer l'école. Pardonnez-moi, maître, mais j'ai du mal à accorder mon entière confiance à Severus.

A ces paroles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se figea. Il éclata ensuite d'un rire victorieux.

-Excellent, Nemesis, excellent. Je ne doute pas de ta loyauté. C'est réellement excellent.

Elle masqua un sourire de satisfaction.

-J'attends vos ordres, maître.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Je te les ferai parvenir en temps voulu. Tu dois surtout être doublement sur tes gardes. Ni l'Ordre, ni les professeurs ou élèves de Poudlard ne doivent découvrir que ta vraie loyauté se situe à mes côtés.

-Évidemment, maître. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Il hocha la tête, et elle transplana.

Ce soir-là, le quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix connut de nouveau une grande agitation. Le plan de bataille stagnait. Personne n'arrivait à s'entendre, chacun apportant de nouvelles informations contredisant tout le reste.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous calmer, dit Nemesis posément, dans une tentative de retour au calme. Il me semble que Lord Voldemort n'attend que notre discorde pour nous détruire.

Maugrey posa sur elle son regard acéré.

-Tu connais son plan, n'est-ce pas, Luce ? Je présume que tu lui as rendu une petite visite récemment ?

-Alastor, répondit Dumbledore avec une voix inhabituellement tranchante, il est évident que Nemesis a connu Voldemort mieux que nous tous, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais justement, pour cette raison, elle est notre atout. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut prévoir son plan d'attaque. N'est-ce pas, Nemesis ?

L'intéressée eut un sourire.

-C'est évident. Vous devriez vous calmer, Maugrey. J'ai l'impression que vous pourriez compromettre notre unité par vos soupçons injustifiés.

Peu à peu, le silence se faisait autour de la table.

-Je pense, reprit Nemesis, que Lord Voldemort sait que l'Ordre s'est reformé. C'est évident. Cependant, il risque d'agir comme s'il l'ignorait. Il va tenter de nous infiltrer, de connaître tous les membres, pour surtout évaluer le risque potentiel que nous représentons, et, enfin, nous anéantir.

-Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Lupin à voix basse, ce qui était désormais suffisant pour l'entendre.

-Nous devons lui faire croire que nous sommes nombreux. Et armés. S'il pense que nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine de sorciers se disputant dans une cuisine, il ne se préoccupera pas plus de nous que si nous étions des fourmis. Cependant, les fourmis peuvent causer des dégâts. Nous allons lui faire croire qu'il a des ennemis dissimulés partout, et principalement au Ministère, qu'il veut contrôler. Pour ce faire, il nous faudra avoir beaucoup d'alliés, même s'ils ne sont pas des membres. Je compte sur ceux qui travaillent au service du Ministre. »

Elle s'arrêta, un sourire aux lèvres. Tous l'écoutaient. Dumbledore continua, comme s'il avait compris son plan. Tout se déroulait comme elle le souhaitait. Le silence qui planait sur la pièce attestait de sa victoire. Nemesis avait gagné la confiance de l'Ordre du Phénix.


	3. Annexe - Histoire de Nemesis L

Histoire de Nemesis Luce

_(ou l'explication au fait que Dumbledore ait une fille alors que... eh bien, c'est Dumbledore, et il semble improbable de le trouver en train de... avec quiconque)_

**Juillet 1960.** Albus Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard depuis 4 ans. Il peut profiter pour la première fois d'un été calme, qu'il décide de passer dans sa maison de vacances, située dans un petit village sorcier au sud de l'Ecosse. La vie suit son cours doucement. Dumbledore profite de la nature environnante pour se ressourcer en vue d'une nouvelle année scolaire. Sa vie lui semble plus que convenable, rien ne lui manque. C'est du moins ce qu'il lui semble, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une lettre de son amie Minerva McGonagall. Cette lettre lui raconte l'histoire d'une amie de la cousine de Minerva, décédée quelques semaines après avoir donné naissance à une petite fille. Cette fameuse amie, une certaine Hildegaard Luce, vivait en Norvège, et la cousine, qui était justement en visite chez son amie, reçut la charge de l'enfant.

Cette histoire alambiquée, dont on va passer les détails, mena à la conclusion suivante : ni la cousine, ni Minerva n'étaient en mesure de s'occuper de la petite fille il fallait quelqu'un de confiance, qui surtout avait assez de place dans sa vie pour un enfant et Dumbledore vivait seul. De plus, l'enfant semblait posséder un potentiel magique énorme, il fallait donc qu'elle soit élevée par un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvant lui permettre d'exploiter ses capacités. Minerva McGonagall priait Dumbledore de s'occuper de l'enfant d'Hildegaard Luce, car elle pensait qu'il était la seule personne capable de cette tâche.

**Août 1960. **Albus Dumbledore a accepté, après maintes réflexions, d'élever l'enfant comme le sien. Il va donc chercher la petite fille chez Minerva McGonagall, qui s'en était occupée pendant deux semaines. Arrivé là-bas, il apprend que Minerva a baptisé l'enfant Nemesis, ce qui était le deuxième prénom de sa mère biologique. Il la prend dans ses bras. Le nourrisson, âgé alors de deux mois, le regarde de ses deux grands yeux bleus, et saisit à pleines mains la longue barbe du sorcier, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « Toi et moi, nous allons vivre de grandes aventures, je le sens », lui dit-il. Il finit par rentrer chez lui avec la jeune Nemesis Luce.

**Septembre 1960.** Albus Dumbledore est de retour à Poudlard, sa fille adoptive dans les bras. Il lui aménage une chambre dans son appartement, et réussit pendant toute l'année à s'occuper d'elle tout en gérant l'école. S'il doit s'absenter, c'est Minerva McGonagall qui s'occupe de Nemesis. Tout va pour le mieux. Dumbledore trouve la tâche de père épanouissante.

**Juillet 1965.** Nemesis passe l'été à Poudlard. Elle découvre le château, le parc, et aime y jouer. Elle commence également à développer sa magie de manière innocente et inconsciente. Dumbledore observe d'un regard parfois inquiet sa fille déplacer de lourds objets sans les toucher, léviter, ou parfois, généralement lorsqu'elle est contrariée, mettre le feu à tout ce qui l'entoure.

**Septembre 1970.** Nemesis a dix ans. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle assiste à la rentrée des classes sans être une élève. Elle aime son père de tout son cœur, mais commence à trouver lassantes ses leçons sur la magie. Dumbledore lui apprend que la magie ne doit être utilisée qu'à bon escient, pour faire le bien, et que Nemesis doit arrêter de déclencher des incendies à la moindre contrariété. D'après lui, la magie ne doit pas servir des intérêts personnels. Nemesis est un peu frustrée. Elle sent tous ces pouvoirs bouillonner en elle, et ne demande qu'à les utiliser librement. Elle a tout de même hâte de commencer les cours, afin d'apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Dumbledore fait le choix de dissimuler l'existence de sa fille au monde. Désormais, seuls Minerva McGonagall et quelques-uns des professeurs de Poudlard connaissent Nemesis comme la fille du directeur. Dumbledore mène une vie assez mouvementée, et ne veut pas que sa fille soit mise en danger.

**Septembre 1971.** Première rentrée des classes pour Nemesis, qui a pour interdiction de se présenter comme la fille de Dumbledore. Le Choixpeau l'a envoyée à Serpentard, et elle a beau savoir que son père en sera déçu, elle se sent satisfaite. Elle a déjà lu plusieurs livres sur Poudlard, et Serpentard est la maison qui l'a le plus attirée, que ce soit pour son histoire ou pour ses valeurs. Elle sympathise avec un jeune garçon, Severus Rogue, qui semble jouer aux méchants alors qu'au fond il est sensible et à l'écoute. Nemesis est intuitive par rapport à ceux qui l'entourent. Au bout de quelques jours, elle devient l'amie, ou plutôt la protégée du préfet Lucius Malefoy, qui, malgré son arrogance, est fiable et peut apprendre énormément de choses à la jeune fille.

**Décembre 1971.** Nemesis et Severus se retrouvent face à une bande de Gryffondors, au sein de laquelle se trouve Sirius Black. Lucius lui a raconté quelles étaient les grandes familles de sorciers au sang pur, dont tous les membres sont, naturellement, passés à Serpentard, et les Black en font partie. Ce Sirius est l'exception et la honte de sa famille, et Nemesis le traite comme tel. La querelle se termine à l'avantage des Serpentards après l'intervention de Lucius, mais le regard que celui qui semble être le chef de la bande jette à Severus annonce qu'il ne va pas le laisser en paix si facilement.

**Février 1971. **Lucius met pour la première fois un ouvrage traitant de la magie noire entre les mains de Nemesis. Fascinée, elle tente de se documenter par tous les moyens à sa disposition, et attend avec impatience de pouvoir accéder à la Réserve. Pour elle, il s'agit de magie plus réelle, et plus intéressante, que les sortilèges qu'elle apprend en classe. Elle travaille cependant très sérieusement, et obtient de bons résultats, ce qui lui permet de s'intéresser en paix à sa nouvelle passion.

**Mai 1971.** On entend parler depuis quelques mois d'un groupe de sorciers pratiquant la magie noire. Ils se seraient regroupés autour d'un leader et gagneraient en importance. La Gazette du Sorcier relate de disparitions douteuses de plus en plus fréquemment. Dumbledore s'inquiète, et met sa fille en garde. Lucius Malefoy, quant à lui, jubile.

**Avril 1976.** Après de longues altercations et quelques discussions posées, Nemesis accepte de sortir avec Sirius Black, bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas ses amis. Ils sont en cinquième année. Hors des murs de l'école, le fameux groupe de sorcier – les Mangemorts – gagne en puissance et terrorise la population. Dumbledore est de plus en plus affairé, et Nemesis, souvent seule, passe ses vacances à la Bibliothèque, se renseignant sur la magie noire et les sortilèges que l'on n'étudie pas en classe. Elle s'essaye elle-même à la création de sorts, et tente de comprendre quelle est l'essence de la magie. Elle échange une correspondance régulière avec Lucius Malefoy, qui l'encourage dans ses recherches.

**Juin 1977.** Nemesis est confuse. Sa scolarité est sur le point de se terminer, et elle pourrait obtenir de brillants résultats aux ASPIC, mais Lucius lui a proposé de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Leur leader, un certain Lord Voldemort, peut offrir pouvoir et protection à ceux qui le rejoignent. Nemesis pourrait trouver enfin la liberté dont elle a besoin depuis qu'elle est enfant. Cependant, son père s'est engagé dans une bataille contre les Mangemorts, et a demandé à sa fille adoptive de se rallier à lui.

**Août 1977.** Les intérêts personnels de Nemesis l'emportent. Elle ne retournera pas à Poudlard, elle abandonne sans un mot son père et Sirius, et elle rejoint les Mangemorts, après avoir convaincu Severus de l'accompagner. Elle retrouve dans les rangs ses camarades de Serpentard. Lord Voldemort la remarque rapidement. Il fait d'elle une privilégiée. Son dévouement est exemplaire, et très rapidement elle commence à développer une nouvelle forme de magie, qui bannirait l'usage des baguettes, qui restreignent et brident les pouvoirs, pour permettre une puissance optimale, et totalement libre. Les résultats sont encourageants, et les recherches de Nemesis intéressent de près le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les tests s'effectuent en milieu Moldu, et des rues entières sont calcinées pour la science magique. Nemesis connaît un bonheur et une liberté sans pareils.

**Plus tard. **Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ensuite, la chute de Lord Voldemort, la chasse aux Mangemorts, le début d'une nouvelle ère magique. Nemesis s'exile, elle passe quelques années en Laponie, découvre d'autres pratiques de la magie, dont le chamanisme, elle abandonne toutes ses recherches, malgré tout ce qu'elle apprend en plus sur la magie, ses origines, et les formes qu'elle revêt. Elle assiste au grand retour de Lord Voldemort, retrouve Severus Rogue lors d'une réunion ordonnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, passe quelques jours chez Lucius Malefoy, faute d'endroit où rester en Angleterre, finit par trouver une chambre dans une petite auberge Moldue, reçoit la fameuse lettre de Dumbledore, et la suite se trouve dans le chapitre 1.

* * *

J'espère que cette chronologie vous a éclairé sur l'histoire de Nemesis, et, si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'elle vous a au moins diverti. Si j'ai écrit ce document c'est surtout à cause de la réaction d'une des premières personnes à qui j'ai expliqué le personnage, il y a fort longtemps (car j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a au moins deux ans, et je ne l'ai continuée que récemment). Ce qui la choquait le plus était d'imaginer Dumbledore au lit avec quelqu'un, peu importe qui était ce quelqu'un (surtout que, d'après J.K. Rowling, Dumbledore était gay). J'ai donc envie de dire un énorme merci à Minerva, qui se reconnaîtra si elle arrive jusqu'ici dans sa lecture de ma fic. D'ailleurs, je remercie toute personne qui sera arrivée jusqu'à ce point. Cela signifierait que ma fic n'est pas si nulle, que je n'écris pas si mal, et que parfois, je peux faire des trucs qui plaisent aux gens. Bon, bien sûr, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, mais un petit commentaire gentil de temps en temps serait très bien reçu.

Mais je divague, je divague, et il serait temps que je lâche ma plume et mon parchemin, et que je vaque à des occupations plus utiles, comme finir de préparer ma tente et toutes mes affaires pour assister à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. J'espère honnêtement que l'Allemagne va gagner face à l'Argentine, même si je souhaite aux Argentins d'attraper leur premier vif d'or de la saison. Cependant, au vu de leurs scores fulgurants au cours de la compétition, les Allemands ont toutes leurs chances. Au passage, je suis heureuse de voir que le Quidditch est devenu un sport de plus en plus international. Il paraît que même les Moldus s'y sont mis, à leur manière. Enfin bref, tout ce baragouin pour dire que vous pouvez laisser vos questions dans les commentaires, ou même m'envoyer un hibou, je serais ravie d'y répondre. Et si ma fic vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Nemesis G. Luce

(la véritable, hein, pas le personnage, parce que c'est vrai, quoi, j'étais quand même là avant elle)


	4. Chapitre 3 - Rentrée

_Chapitre 3_

Rentrée

Septembre arriva plus vite que ce à quoi s'attendait Nemesis. Le jour de la rentrée se passa comme un songe, et elle eut une certaine délectation à revivre l'excellent festin d'accueil à Poudlard – du côté des enseignants. Elle était placée entre Minerva Mc Gonagall et Severus Rogue, et, sous les regards intrigués des élèves (hormis ceux de première année, évidemment, qui ne connaissaient aucun des professeurs présents et observaient avec émerveillement tout ce qui les entourait), assistait avec un sourire à la cérémonie de la Répartition. Severus, à sa gauche, lui jetait de temps à autres un regard froid, sans qu'elle ne se laisse troubler. La Répartition s'acheva, et Dumbledore tint son habituel discours de début d'année, au cours duquel il accueillit les deux nouvelles enseignantes de l'école : une dénommée Dolores Ombrage, envoyée du Ministère, et Nemesis Luce, nouvelle professeur de runes, qui allait permettre à l'option de rester disponible. De plus, il annonça le retour du professeur Gobe-Planche. C'est au moment où les applaudissements polis retentirent que Nemesis remarqua pour la première fois Harry Potter.

Il était assis à la table des Gryffondor, et discutait vivement avec deux amis l'entourant (Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, lui avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres). Bien qu'ayant passé tout l'été dans la même maison qu'eux, Nemesis ne les avait pas croisés une seule fois, à croire que les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient évertués à empêcher une telle rencontre. La présence de Dolores Ombrage semblait l'inquiéter, il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards méfiants. Cela fit sourire Nemesis. _Si ce gamin savait... Ma présence devrait plus l'affoler que celle d'Ombrage. _A partir de ce moment, elle ne se soucia plus du déroulement du festin, sirotant son hydromel avec satisfaction. Personne, Severus mis à part, ne semblait se méfier d'elle. Au contraire, elle avait tout fait pour paraître sympathique. Ombrage avait éclipsé sa présence, et Nemesis n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La discrétion allait lui permettre d'arriver à ses fins. Toujours avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers Rogue :

« Le jeune Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis certaine que cela te ravit, de voir un James miniature se promener dans les couloirs.

Il lui jeta un regard noir en bougonnant quelques paroles inintelligibles, ce à quoi elle répondit avec son sourire le plus éclatant.

-Voyons, Severus, il ne faut pas que les élèves pensent qu'il existe des tensions au sein du corps enseignant. Je crois que cette Ombrage s'en chargera suffisamment.

-Au risque de me répéter, tu me dégoûtes, Nemesis, lui dit-il froidement.

Elle rit doucement.

-Dire que je suis la seule à faire des efforts pour être sympathique... Ce que tu fais n'est pas gentil, Severus. Vraiment pas gentil. Mais je sais être magnanime.

Avec un sourire inquiétant, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Severus.

-Je te pardonnerai ta méchanceté quand tu auras compris que je ne veux que ton bien, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il ne répondit rien.

-Tu as décidé de m'ignorer, Severus ?

Il se leva soudainement et quitta le festin d'un pas précipité. Nemesis, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, finit son verre. Elle décida de ne pas se préoccuper des regards interloqués que les élèves lui adressaient à présent. Sa petite victoire sur Rogue la satisfaisait. De plus, Dumbledore lui avait dit que le professeur de potions était respecté des Serpentards, et craint des autres. Son départ hâtif décrédibilisait son autorité, et donnait à Nemesis la satisfaction de gagner en respect auprès des élèves.

Le festin s'achevait sans que la nouvelle enseignante ne s'en rende compte. Tout ce qui s'était passé après le discours de Dumbledore lui avait échappé.

Les élèves quittaient peu à peu la salle, permettant aux professeurs de discuter plus librement. Minerva McGonagall en profita pour adresser à Nemesis ses félicitations pour le poste. La jeune femme sourit. Le professeur McGonagall était, à ses yeux, celle qui avait remplacé sa mère disparue. Elle s'était occupée d'elle depuis son enfance, Dumbledore ayant toujours été très affairé, même lors des vacances.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, Nemesis, dit-elle, tu étais en sixième année... Et maintenant te voilà adulte, professeur de runes à Poudlard, de retour après dix-huit ans d'absence... Pourrais-tu m'éclairer ?

-Ah, Minerva, répondit Nemesis avec un soupir, j'aurais énormément de choses à te raconter... Disons qu'après la défaite de Lord Voldemort et la dislocation de l'Ordre, j'ai suivi ma propre voie... J'ai énormément voyagé. Je suis revenue cet été, à la demande de Dumbledore.

-Toi... Tu faisais partie de l'Ordre ? Dumbledore ne m'en a rien dit. Je savais simplement que...

-Que j'étais devenue une Mangemort aveuglée par le désir de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Nemesis avait interrompu Minerva, qui la regardait désormais d'un air surpris.

-J'ai fait des erreurs, je le reconnais. Cependant, je suis et ai toujours été du côté de l'Ordre. Et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, je suis plus déterminée que jamais à combattre pour l'Ordre, pour Dumbledore, pour ce château et ses élèves.

-J'allais dire, reprit Minerva d'une voix un peu tremblante, que je savais simplement que tu étais passée à travers des épreuves très difficiles, car Dumbledore en avait été très affecté... Tu as servi dans les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

-Oh, répondit Nemesis, je... oui. J'y ai été contrainte. J'ai été manipulée. Je n'étais pas moi-même. En revanche, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut encore que j'aille m'installer. »

Avec un sourire masquant sa gêne, elle se leva, et prit le chemin de son bureau. Celui-ci se trouvait juste au-dessus des cachots. C'était une pièce circulaire, que les murs nus rendaient assez sinistre. La lumière de la lune entrait par une unique fenêtre poussiéreuse. Il communiquait avec sa salle de classe. Pour tous meubles, il n'y avait qu'un bureau, trois chaises, et quelques étagères vides contre les murs. Au fond, derrière le bureau, entre deux étagères, une petite porte en ébène ouvrait sur l'appartement du professeur.

Les bagages de Nemesis avaient déjà été amenés, et, posés au centre de la pièce, sur les dalles de pierre nues, n'attendaient que d'être défaits. La jeune femme cependant, fatiguée de sa journée, du voyage, et des efforts qu'elle avait dû faire pour maintenir son image, s'écroula sur son lit, préalablement préparé par le soin des elfes de maison, donnant simplement un coup de baguette afin que ses affaires se rangent d'elles-mêmes. Elle s'endormit sans peine, mais son sommeil fut agité.

Ce fut tout d'abord Rogue qui vint la perturber. Il lui apparut, face à elle, vêtu de son habituel habit noir, et la regardait, simplement. Il l'accusait, il la blâmait par son regard fixe. Il ne bougeait pas. Nemesis, oppressée, finit par ouvrir les yeux d'un coup, avant de réaliser qu'elle était seule. Elle soupira, alla se servir un verre d'eau, et se recoucha, sans pouvoir retrouver le sommeil.

Les yeux grand ouverts, allongée sur le dos, Nemesis fixait le plafond. Des souvenirs, des images du passé, des fantômes oubliés passaient dans son esprit, tels un flot continu de mémoire. Elle les laissait couler, sans tenter d'interrompre ses réflexions. Progressivement, le sommeil la regagna.

Le jour se leva, et des rayons de soleil entraient dans la chambre de la sorcière, l'éveillant doucement. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en ouvrant les yeux fut les changements effectués dans la pièce, pendant son sommeil. Les étagères remplies, les diverses cartes et tableaux aux murs donnaient à l'appartement un aspect bien plus chaleureux et familier. Un sourire aux lèvres, Nemesis utilisa pour la première fois sa salle de bains privée, s'habilla, et descendit pour le petit déjeuner.

La table des professeurs était remplie, et, gratifiant ses collègues d'un sourire poli, Nemesis prit place comme la veille, entre Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir sur son assiette son emploi du temps, ainsi que les listes d'élèves.

« Tu as de la chance, Nemesis, dit Minerva qui avait remarqué la surprise de la jeune femme. Peu d'élèves ont choisi de prendre runes, tu as une classe à petit effectif par niveau, et ça ne commence qu'en troisième année. J'oserais dire que tu vas avoir beaucoup de temps pour toi, cette année.

-Je l'espère, Minerva. Après tout, c'est ma première année en tant qu'enseignante. Je ne voulais pas d'un trop gros challenge.

Après avoir rangé les papiers dans son sac, Nemesis se servit une tasse de café, et se tourna vers Severus Rogue, absorbé dans la composition de ses classes de potions.

-Bonjour, Severus, dit-elle poliment.

Les quelques mots qu'il marmonna lui firent comprendre qu'il la saluait également.

-Il serait temps que nous ayons une discussion à tête reposée, tu ne crois pas ? poursuivit-elle d'une voix volontairement innocente.

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Allons, Severus. Nous étions comme frère et sœur. Je n'arrive pas à accepter que tu me détestes.

De nouveau, elle n'eut droit qu'à des marmonnements.

-Nous en parlerons à huit heures, ce soir, dans mon bureau, d'accord ?

-Ai-je le choix ? répondit-il froidement, lui jetant un regard acéré.

Elle eut un sourire doucereux.

-Non, mon Severus chéri. »

Sa tasse de café finie, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle ne commençait qu'à dix heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de revoir le magnifique parc entourant le château.

Nemesis prit la direction du lac. Elle avait toujours aimé s'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Pour elle, ce lieu avait toujours été propice aux réflexions. Elle était venue là lorsque Sirius lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. « Bien sûr, lui avait-il dit, il ne faut pas que les autres soient au courant. Je crois que James n'apprécierait pas trop que je sorte avec une Serpentard... Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Jour et nuit. J'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi, même s'il me faut mentir à mon meilleur ami. » Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas nécessairement envie de sortir avec Sirius, même si elle l'appréciait. Après de longues réflexions au bord du lac, elle avait fini par dire oui, plus pour se distraire qu'autre chose. Mais au final, leur relation avait évolué, et Sirius avait développé de forts sentiments envers la jeune femme...

Elle soupira. La vie aurait été bien plus simple sans sentiments.

Nemesis se souvint être revenue au bord du lac en sixième année, peu après avoir reçu une lettre de Lucius Malefoy, qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Ils étaient alors devenus des amis proches. L'ancien préfet des Serpentards et la jeune fille partageaient un intérêt commun pour les forces occultes, malgré les quelques années qui les séparaient. Depuis le départ de Lucius, ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des hiboux. Cependant, ce soir-là, les nouvelles étaient différentes de ce à quoi la jeune sorcière s'attendait.

Lucius s'était enrôlé dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il priait Nemesis d'arrêter l'école à la fin de l'année et de le rejoindre. Le pouvoir l'attendait. Avec un potentiel comme le sien, disait-il, elle pouvait facilement devenir une Mangemort des plus puissantes. La magie noire ne serait plus interdite. Elle avait l'occasion de rejoindre le camp des puissants. Il parlerait à Lord Voldemort de sa magie expérimentale, qu'elle, une sorcière si jeune, et pourtant si puissante, avait mis au point, et qui pouvait garantir une nouvelle ère de puissance magique... L'offre de Lucius était alléchante, malgré les risques. Nemesis se sentait alors prête à défier son père, et à s'enrôler dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré l'offre que Dumbledore lui avait faite d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix une fois sa scolarité finie.

Finalement, Nemesis avait rejoint Lord Voldemort, coupant soudainement les ponts avec son entourage. Elle avait convaincu Severus Rogue de l'accompagner. C'est là qu'elle connut les meilleures années de sa vie. Elle se sentait libre, après des années passées à être enfermée à Poudlard.

Cependant, le jour de la chute, son existence fut réduite à néant. Tous ses espoirs, ses rêves, tout fut détruit. Et Nemesis n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour tout reconstruire. Elle se retrouvait dans une position dangereuse. Elle n'avait qu'une nuit pour agir.

C'est cette nuit-là qu'elle effectua un sortilège complexe, de sa création, sur elle-même. Si tout allait bien, les personnes visées – principalement, Dumbledore et Sirius – penseraient qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre. Le souvenir serait clair dans leur mémoire, et le sortilège indétectable. Nemesis avait rejoint l'Ordre, puis, juste après, elle avait été capturée et manipulée par Lord Voldemort. Elle n'avait été qu'une marionnette, que ce soit lors des violents combats contre l'Ordre du Phénix ou lorsque des quartiers Moldus entiers explosèrent. Il serait aisé de convaincre son père de cette histoire, et Sirius encore plus. Une fois cela fait, entrer – ou, désormais, revenir – au sein de l'Ordre serait facile. De plus, sa disparition serait facile à expliquer, après toutes les horreurs et atrocités qu'elle avait malgré elle subies. Nemesis effectua le sortilège, puis détruisit ses travaux de recherches concernant la magie noire et toutes sortes de sortilèges similaires à celui qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Enfin, pour brouiller toutes les pistes, elle choisit de quitter l'Angleterre avant que des soupçons ne la menacent. Si un jour elle se décidait à revenir, le sortilège lui assurerait une vie décente.

La lettre de Dumbledore, et son glorieux retour cet été avaient prouvé que le sortilège était efficace.

« Il serait temps, songea-t-elle, de me remettre au travail, et de finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a si longtemps. »

Nemesis allait revenir vers le château lorsqu'elle vit une femme se diriger vers elle.

_Dolores Ombrage_, si sa mémoire était bonne.

« Bonjour, Nemesis – Nemesis, c'est bien ça ? lança Ombrage de sa voix aiguë.

-C'est effectivement mon prénom, répondit Nemesis, arborant son plus doux sourire, malgré la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait envers la femme en rose.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'en tant que professeur de runes, vous aviez du temps. Peut-être pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me rendre un service... ?

Nemesis n'aimait pas ce ton, qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait le choix, alors qu'en réalité elle ne pouvait que se plier à la volonté de Dolores Ombrage.

-Tout dépend du service, _Dolores_, répondit-elle sans masquer son agacement. Je n'ai pas autant de temps qu'on pourrait le supposer. Je suis plutôt occupée. J'allais justement rentrer au château.

Ombrage eut un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Vous savez, Nemesis, que j'ai été envoyée ici par le Ministre. Le désintérêt grandissant des élèves pour votre matière pourrait le mener à prendre des mesures. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore, mais Cornelius – enfin, pardonnez-moi – le Ministre a du pouvoir ici.

Nemesis serra les dents. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme. Pourtant, elle eut soudainement le déclic. Un membre influent du Ministère se trouvait à sa merci. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne se doute de rien...

-Je dois pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour vous, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie, retrouvant son sourire amical.

-Tant mieux, ma chère, tant mieux, répondit Ombrage avec un petit sourire. Voyez-vous, c'est votre aide qui est requise, personne ne peut m'aider mieux que vous.

-Je vous écoute.

-Cornelius – oh, pardon – M. le ministre veut que je récolte des informations sur les différents membres du corps enseignant, pour établir un bilan à propos de l'école. Dumbledore m'a plus ou moins donné son accord, et j'ai voulu commencer dès ce matin, or j'ai été confrontée d'emblée à une petite difficulté... Voyez-vous, certains membres de l'équipe se sentaient réticents à répondre à mes questions. Je pourrais, bien sûr, les y forcer, mais cela serait ma dernière option.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, répondit Nemesis sans comprendre où cette femme voulait en venir.

-Il me faudrait des renseignements sur Severus Rogue. Il a catégoriquement refusé de répondre à mes questions, et j'ai trouvé cela inquiétant. Il ne faudrait pas que le Ministre pense que Dumbledore abrite des sorciers dangereux... Vous m'avez l'air très sympathique, Nemesis, et vous avez également l'air de mieux connaître Severus Rogue que moi. Si vous pouviez, s'il vous plaît, remplir cette fiche de renseignements, si vous pouviez le convaincre de répondre à ces quelques questions, vous rendriez un énorme service au Ministère.

Nemesis se retint d'éclater de rire, et répondit humblement – même si, en réalité, chacune de ses paroles n'était que pure ironie :

-Je vais essayer, par amour envers le Ministère, mais je ne garantis pas le résultat. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches, vous savez.

Avec un sourire doucereux, Ombrage posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nemesis.

-Je vous laisserai remplir _votre _fiche comme vous le souhaitez. Je suis sûre que vous avez vous aussi vos petits secrets. »

Elle partit sur ces paroles, laissant son interlocutrice perplexe. Nemesis ignorait ce qu'Ombrage savait, ou même ce qu'elle soupçonnait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle allait devoir jouer l'enseignante parfaite, l'adoratrice du Ministère pour s'en sortir indemne. De plus, si elle réussissait à manipuler Ombrage, elle pourrait faire tomber une des défenses du Ministère et rapprocher les Mangemorts d'une prise de pouvoir.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Nemesis retourna vers le château, s'installa dans sa salle, et, pour faire passer le temps, prépara un test afin de mesurer le niveau des étudiants en études des runes. Se replonger dans les runes la mit de bonne humeur. L'évaluation terminée, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, et ferma les yeux. Quelque chose en elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle allait enfin savoir si elle était capable d'enseigner à des adolescents sans se trahir.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Loyauté

_Chapitre 4_

Vocation

Nemesis se retrouva pour la première fois de sa vie face à des élèves en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour le réaliser. Gratifiant d'un sourire la quinzaine de cinquièmes années qui s'apprêtaient à suivre son cours, elle tâchait de garder une figure sympathique et pleine d'assurance. Elle remarqua, au tout premier rang, Hermione Granger, l'amie de Potter. Son sourire se renforça.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença-t-elle une fois les élèves installés. Pour ceux qui auraient oublié mon nom, je suis le professeur Luce. J'ai tout à fait conscience que certains d'entre vous ne sont là que parce que l'enseignement des runes permet d'obtenir des points facilement pour les BUSEs, mais c'est une science passionnante, je vous assure. En revanche, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce que vous avez fait durant les deux années précédentes, alors je vous ai préparé un petit test, qui, bien évidemment, ne sera pas noté, afin de voir votre niveau. Vous êtes tout de même priés de le faire sérieusement.

Nemesis donna un coup de baguette au paquet de feuilles sur son bureau, qui se distribua de lui-même. Avisant deux élèves qui discutaient au fond de la classe, elle jeta un discret sortilège. Le volume sonore de la conversation fut subitement amplifié, sans que les intéressés ne s'en rendent compte immédiatement.

-Non mais tu comprends, cette année les Canons n'ont aucune chance, leur nouvel Attrapeur est absolument nul...

-Leur premier match est contre les Harpies. Ils ont une chance, je te le dis.

-Pas la peine de crier, mec, je t'entends super bien, on va pas risquer la colle dès le premier cours...

-Je crie pas, calme-toi...

Ils levèrent les yeux, et prirent conscience des regards braqués sur eux, en particulier de celui, froid et menaçant, de Nemesis, qui dit d'une voix posée :

-Heureusement pour vous que vous n'étiez pas en train de critiquer de mon cours, je vous aurai très volontiers envoyés chez le directeur. Soyez prévenus pour la prochaine fois. Si vous discutez entre vous, attendez-vous à ce que toute la classe en profite. Et, au passage, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, les Harpies ont toutes leurs chances cette année. Leur nouvel entraîneur leur ont fait revoir toute leur stratégie.

Gratifiant ses élèves d'un sourire, elle s'assit à son bureau. Elle était satisfaite de ses capacités en tant qu'enseignante, en particulier sa méthode pour se faire respecter, craindre, et apprécier à la fois.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Hermione Granger se leva promptement et rendit sa copie à Nemesis, qui ne put s'empêcher d'engager une conversation avec la jeune fille.

-Voyons, Hermione, j'avais prévu que le test dure toute l'heure. Vous ne souhaitez pas vous relire ?

-Non, professeur, je me suis déjà relue deux fois. Je pense que c'est bon.

L'enseignante eut un sourire.

-On ne m'a pas menti à votre propos. Vous semblez être une élève brillante.

Baissant le ton et se rapprochant d'Hermione, elle ajouta :

-Et une future membre de l'Ordre, si j'en crois vos lieux de vacances.

Hermione se figea de surprise, ce que Nemesis s'empressa de corriger avec un sourire.

-Rassurez-vous. Je ne suis pas une ennemie. Saluez Potter de ma part.

Confuse, la jeune fille répondit, avant de regagner sa place nerveusement :

-Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur.

Satisfaite, Nemesis s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait réussi à intriguer et à intimider Hermione Granger, qui très certainement allait relater les événements à ses deux meilleurs amis. Dès lors, la professeur au départ jugée aussi insignifiante que sa matière allait éveiller les soupçons, susciter le respect – n'oublions pas les incidents du festin, avec Rogue, et du début du cours – et surtout gagner en notoriété. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Elle allait se rapprocher de Potter, découvrir ses forces, ses faiblesses, apprendre à le connaître et à prévoir ses actions, et surtout, faire tomber ses défenses, une à une. Elle avait l'Ordre du Phénix à ses pieds, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Poudlard ne se trouve dans la même situation.

Peu à peu, les élèves rendaient leurs copies, et, lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, ils sortirent progressivement. Nemesis, qui avait encore une heure de libre, commença à jeter un œil aux tests. Levant nonchalamment les yeux, elle remarqua qu'Hermione se trouvait encore dans la salle déserte, et rangeait lentement toutes ses affaires.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Hermione? demanda l'enseignante, qu'un tel procédé ne leurrait pas.

Gênée, Hermione Granger répondit :

-En effet, professeur...

-Allons, je vous écoute, dit Nemesis d'une voix douce.

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai passé une partie de l'été au quartier général de l'Ordre ?

La question avait fusé subitement, ne laissant pas transparaître la moindre trace de timidité. La Mangemort eut un léger rire.

-J'y étais également, Hermione. Cependant, le hasard a fait que nous ne nous y sommes pas croisées. Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

-J'ai une heure de libre, professeur. Attendez... Ne seriez-vous pas, euh... la conjointe de Sirius ?

Nemesis sourit.

_Ainsi, elle sait que j'étais une Mangemort. Son ton hésitant l'a trahie._

-C'est exact. Je vois que les informations circulent efficacement.

-Vous n'êtes pas ici par pur hasard, reprit Hermione d'une voix plus tremblante, je me trompe ?

-Vous êtes perspicace, jeune fille. Albus m'a demandé de venir enseigner à Poudlard. Selon lui, la sécurité avait besoin d'être renforcée.

-Je vois... Alors, professeur... J'aurais une dernière question... Je crois que je peux avoir confiance en votre jugement.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il y a cette enseignante, Dolores Ombrage... Nous avons eu cours avec elle juste avant vous. Que pensez-vous d'elle ?

Nemesis rit à nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas censée dire de mal à propos de mes collègues, Hermione. Mais d'un point de vue de membre de l'Ordre, je dirais qu'elle n'est qu'un pion du Ministre, un des rares qu'il ait encore. Le ministère est divisé en plusieurs clans, vous savez. Il y a les membres de l'Ordre qui y sont infiltrés, qui tentent de découvrir les Mangemorts eux aussi infiltrés... Et, au milieu de cela, on trouve les partisans de Cornelius Fudge, qui ferment les yeux en s'imaginant que la communauté magique ne pourrait se porter mieux. Dolores Ombrage en fait partie. Elle défendra Fudge sur tous points. Il est inutile de lui clamer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, il est inutile de tenter de critiquer ses méthodes. Le Ministère ne nous soutiendra sûrement jamais. Vous devrez apprendre à vous défendre seuls.

Hermione se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire la professeur de runes. Elle finit par répondre :

-Alors, vous y croyez ? Ce qu'Harry a raconté, vous y croyez ? Vous faites partie de ceux qui croient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ?

Le sourire de Nemesis s'élargit. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers la porte, qui se referma d'elle-même, et remonta sa manche gauche, découvrant la Marques des Ténèbres.

-J'ai beau ne pas avoir répondu à l'appel lancé, le lien tissé il y a longtemps est encore puissant, et, crois-moi, ce n'est pas un simple tatouage, c'est un moyen de communication. Je ne sais pas si, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais cru les dires de Harry Potter, mais je sais que Lord Voldemort est de retour. C'est comme s'il me l'avait dit en personne.

-Alors ce que disaient les autres membres était vrai... Vous étiez une Mangemort.

-Si les autres membres t'ont dit cela, ils ont sûrement aussi précisé que j'avais été manipulée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un sorcier puissant, Hermione. Il est capable de tordre les esprits les plus forts, de corrompre les âmes les plus pures. Si toi et tes amis vous engagez dans la bataille, soyez prévenus. Il a retrouvé sa force, je le sais. Je peux le sentir. Il me le fait comprendre toutes les nuits dans mon sommeil, et tous les jours en me brûlant l'avant-bras. Il est à nouveau réellement dangereux quand on n'est pas averti. Personnellement, je suis à l'abri, car une fois le maléfice brisé, il est impossible qu'il me manipule à nouveau, mais je vais te prévenir honnêtement. Si Harry Potter lui fait face un jour en combat singulier, et cela arrivera très certainement, ses chances de victoire seront minces s'il ne progresse pas rapidement. Vous allez devoir vous entraîner, vous exercer. Apprendre à vous battre. Le Ministère ne vous apportera pas la formation nécessaire.

Hermione Granger semblait sous le choc.

-Merci pour ces renseignements, professeur...

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, ou d'une information, tu sais où me trouver. Maintenant, file retrouver tes amis.

La jeune fille sortit. Entre les Mangemorts, l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter et le Ministère, cette année allait s'annoncer intéressante. La pensée du Ministère lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle remplisse cette ridicule fiche à propos de Severus.

-Alors alors... murmura-t-elle en découvrant le questionnaire. Son lieu de naissance... Londres, même s'il n'y a pas grandi. Son ancienneté en temps que professeur... Eh bien, 15 ans, soyons logiques. Il m'a dit que Dumbledore l'avait recruté juste après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-il un Animagus... ? Non. Etait-il un Mangemort... question stupide. Fudge n'ira pas fouiller dans les vieux dossiers, on va marquer non. A-t-il passé du temps à Azkaban ? Non, il n'est pas assez stupide pour cela. Croit-il au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Fudge est-il sérieux ? Il essaye de faire un sondage ?! Bon, Severus a besoin de gagner des points aux yeux d'Ombrage. Non, il n'y croit pas. Mais quelle blague... »

Se parlant à voix basse, elle continua à remplir la fiche de Severus, qu'elle considérait comme stupide et dénuée d'utilité, sauf si l'on considère utile de s'attirer les faveurs de Dolores Ombrage, et, par la même occasion, du Ministère.

Nemesis sentait que sa position lui donnait la possibilité de devenir puissante, très puissante. Elle ne s'apprêtait pas à commettre les mêmes erreurs que Severus, qui était incapable de se faire apprécier. Satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les événements, elle quitta sa salle et décida de faire un tour dans le château, en attendant l'heure du repas. Son prochain cours n'était qu'à quinze heures.

La bibliothèque était un des endroits qui avaient le plus manqué à Nemesis. De plus, depuis qu'elle faisait partie des professeurs, la Réserve ne lui était plus interdite. Elle finit par s'installer à une table, entourée de livres traitant principalement de la science de la création des sortilèges et de la magie noire, et passa le temps qu'il lui restait à tuer à se replonger ainsi dans ces domaines qu'elle avait mis de côté pendant longtemps. Les connaissances en chamanisme qu'elle avait acquises durant son exil allaient lui permettre de renouveler sa magie et de gagner en puissance.

L'heure du repas arriva, et Nemesis s'extirpa de ses lectures pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Arrivée à la table des professeurs qui n'était pas encore entièrement remplie, elle eut la surprise de découvrir son courrier, posé à côté de son assiette.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Lucius, de la Gazette du Sorcier (Nemesis haïssait cet outil de propagande du Ministère, mais elle jugeait important de se tenir au courant de la position du Ministre face à l'actualité), d'une lettre de Sirius, et d'une enveloppe noire, visiblement ensorcelée, car le cachet était impossible à défaire. La Mangemort en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que cette lettre – quel qu'en soit le contenu – ne pourrait pas être ouverte en présence d'autres personnes que le destinataire. Elle choisit donc d'ouvrir la lettre de Sirius, rangeant le courrier compromettant dans la poche de son manteau.

_Mon adorée,_

Dès l'adresse, Nemesis manqua d'éclater de rire.

_J'espère de tout cœur que ton installation à Poudlard s'est bien passée, et que ta première journée n'est pas trop dure. La vie ici est devenue bien morne sans ta présence._

La lettre s'embrasa soudainement. Nemesis pesta contre son incapacité à contrôler son exaspération. Elle allait agir comme si la lettre n'était jamais arrivée, ce qui, étant donnée la situation de Sirius, était plus que crédible. Faisant disparaître les cendres, Nemesis se dit qu'il lui fallait un prétexte officiel pour rompre avec Sirius, un prétexte qui ne risquerait pas de ruiner tous ses plans. Elle ne supportait plus d'avoir à subir ce flot continu d'amour et d'adoration. C'est au moment où les dernières traces de la lettre disparurent que Nemesis se rendit compte de la présence de Severus à sa gauche. Il la fixait d'un œil narquois. Elle soupira, se préparant mentalement à un dialogue des plus désagréables.

« Les nouvelles de ton Sirius adoré ne sont pas bonnes ? Que t'a-t-il dit, pour te contrarier ? Qu'il avait découvert que tu ne te servais de lui comme d'un objet ? lança-t-il d'une voix basse, mais acérée.

-Cela est loin de te regarder, Severus.

-Je croyais, reprit-il, que tu me considérais comme ton frère, Nemesis. Tu as l'air contrariée, cela me concerne.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, soutenant celui de Severus. Puis elle éclata soudain de rire, d'un rire, pour une fois, sincère, amenant le maître des potions à esquisser lui aussi un sourire.

-Tu ne peux pas me blâmer, et tu le sais, lui dit-elle une fois calmée. Au fond, tu m'envies. Je vis selon mes désirs, ce dont tu ne seras jamais capable.

-Tu n'en sais rien, Nemesis, répondit-il d'une voix redevenue neutre. Cependant, j'ai des responsabilités, ici, tout comme au sein de l'Ordre. Je ne peux pas simplement m'amuser, et voir où cela me mène. J'ai eu ma jeunesse pour cela. Il est temps que tu grandisses, toi aussi.

Elle se sentit légèrement vexée, même si elle savait que tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était que la pure vérité.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, Severus. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Baissant la voix, elle ajouta :

-Le pouvoir nous attend, et tu le sais. Nous sommes dans les deux camps. Quelle que soit l'issue du combat, nous serons victorieux. Alors détends-toi un peu. Vis enfin. Tu l'as mérité. Il est temps que tu mettes tes regrets et ta souffrance de côté.

Au moment où Severus allait répondre, Minerva McGonagall prit place à côté de Nemesis, interrompant leur conversation.

-N'oublie pas. Mon bureau, huit heures. (elle se retourna et reprit une expression enjouée) Ah, Minerva !

-Eh bien, Nemesis, tu as eu ta première heure de cours ? demanda la directrice des Gryffondor, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, et tout s'est déroulé à merveille. J'ai rencontré Hermione Granger, elle est brillante, réellement excellente. Mon prochain cours est à trois heures, je vais découvrir les troisièmes années. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte !

Son ton enjoué avait pour seul but de rassurer Minerva, qui voyait encore en elle la gamine qu'elle n'était plus.

-J'en suis rassurée. Enseigner est une lourde tâche, et j'avais peur que cela ne te plaise pas.

-Oh, Minerva, je crois au contraire avoir trouvé ma vocation.

Nemesis entendit Severus étouffer un léger rire narquois à côté d'elle, et se retint au dernier moment de lui donner un coup de coude.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. » répondit McGonagall.

C'est à ce moment-là que les plats apparurent sur la table, au grand soulagement de Nemesis, qui n'attendait que cela pour avoir enfin un moment de tranquillité.

Elle était soulagée, et en même temps étonnée du revirement soudain dans l'attitude de Severus à son égard. Ils semblaient de nouveau sur la voie de l'amitié. Était-ce parce qu'ils en avaient, au final, besoin ? Severus était la seule personne en qui Nemesis pouvait avoir réellement confiance, et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Peut-être que finalement, au milieu de tout le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait, un semblant de sympathie avait réussi à revenir... Enfin bon, elle aurait tout le temps de s'interroger plus tard. Le sujet pourrait être mis sur le tapis le soir même. Nemesis soupira. Elle ne savait même plus quel coup de tête l'avait menée à donner rendez-vous à Severus. Cependant, la perspective d'une discussion calme et posée avec lui ne lui déplaisait pas. Cela lui permettrait de voir enfin si une amitié était encore possible, malgré toutes ces années qui les ont séparés, et les changements radicaux dans le caractère de Rogue... Lorsque Nemesis l'avait entraîné avec elle dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort, elle était loin de se douter qu'il deviendrait un jour l'homme brisé qu'il était à présent. Il avait beau être un adolescent froid et renfermé, on ne lisait pas autant de souffrance dans ses yeux. La Mangemort souffrait de voir son meilleur ami accablé par tant de douleur. Elle remarqua les changements dès son retour. C'est pourquoi elle avait adopté cette attitude avec lui. Elle voulait lui faire oublier les tourments qu'il ressassait depuis trop longtemps. Bien évidemment, Nemesis savait de quoi il était question. Lily Potter. Il était fou amoureux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle appris sa mort, le même soir que la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle n'eut qu'une mince pensée pour Severus, tant la chute de son maître l'avait affectée. Elle n'y repensa que quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était déjà loin de l'Angleterre. Il avait dû être anéanti. Ce sentiment, cette certitude la tarauda longtemps, et lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit ses craintes confirmées. Près de quinze ans plus tard, les sentiments de Severus n'avaient pas changé, et il ressentait toujours la même douleur immense, cette douleur qui avait éteint la lueur dans ses yeux. Celui qu'elle avait retrouvé n'était plus celui qu'elle avait quitté. Quelque chose en lui était mort.

Nemesis soupira. Le repas touchait à sa fin, il était temps pour elle de retrouver la calme intimité de son bureau et d'ouvrir les deux lettres qui l'attendaient. Souriant à ses collègues, elle quitta la table, et prit la direction de son appartement. Une fois arrivée, Nemesis se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures. Elle traça ensuite à la craie un cercle sur le sol, qu'elle remplit de symboles. Enfin, elle pointa sa baguette vers le cercle, qui s'illumina soudain d'une lueur argentée. Elle récupéra l'enveloppe noire et l'ouvrit debout, installée au centre du cercle. Ainsi, elle était certaine que son intimité était préservée, et que quel que soit le contenu de la lettre, toutes les traces et émanations de magie noire seraient indétectables. Le cercle tracé était un procédé bien plus fiable et puissant que de simples sortilèges, et Nemesis s'était habituée, au cours des années, à s'en servir régulièrement. C'était le seul procédé magique qui avait subsisté de ses travaux expérimentaux. Tout le reste devait être recommencé et amélioré. D'ailleurs, ses connaissances en chamanisme allaient lui permettre de repenser tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait mis au point.

Ses pensées se focalisèrent à nouveau sur la lettre.

L'enveloppe avait beau être légère, elle contenait un message et un pendentif. Nemesis sourit. Si elle n'avait pas tracé le cercle, Dumbledore aurait immédiatement perçu toutes les ondes de magie noire qui émanaient du bijou. Il s'agissait d'une longue pierre noire, entourée d'un serpent en argent, accrochée à une longue chaîne, en argent également. Le tout était assez massif. Afin de comprendre son utilité, Nemesis décida de lire la lettre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait écrit en runes, pour plus de sécurité. Il lui expliquait que le pendentif était un puissant talisman, qui devait non seulement renforcer la magie de Nemesis, mais aussi l'entourer d'une aura positive, pour qu'elle inspire plus facilement la confiance. Il s'agissait là d'un cadeau que Lord Voldemort faisait à sa disciple pour l'aider dans sa tâche, qui consistait à intégrer le cercle de confiance d'Harry Potter. Il n'en disait pas plus. Nemesis en déduisit que des ordres plus précis lui seraient donnés plus tard, en fonction de son succès.

Elle sourit. La tâche allait être plus facile que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la sous-estimait. Le talisman ne lui serait même pas utile, mais, juste pour sa valeur esthétique, elle décida de le porter. Elle se sentit alors parcourue d'une énergie nouvelle. Toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres, Nemesis ouvrit la lettre de Lucius.

_« Chère Nemesis,_

_J'ai appris que tu étais désormais enseignante à Poudlard (tu peux imaginer ma surprise lorsque je l'ai appris au Ministère, tu ne m'en avais rien dit!), ce qui signifie que tu risques de croiser Drago. J'espère pouvoir compter sur toi pour lui apporter aide et conseils s'il en a besoin._

_Je présume que tu as reçu le talisman. J'ai été chargé de le trouver. « Il » m'a expliqué ta mission, et m'a envoyé chercher le pendentif. Tu peux te sentir honorée, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire de tels cadeaux._

_J'espère que tu ne rencontres pas trop de difficultés à Poudlard. Sache que je peux t'apporter mon soutien en cas de besoin. J'ai acquis une certaine influence au Ministère, au cours des dernières années, et d'ici peu Dumbledore ne sera plus le seul à diriger cette école. Aie conscience que Poudlard va connaître de grands bouleversements, et enfin devenir une école décente._

_En attendant ce moment, sache que Narcissa et moi te soutenons de tout cœur dans ta tâche,_

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles régulièrement,_

_Lucius M. »_

Nemesis eut un sourire attendri. La pensée que Drago Malefoy serait à Poudlard lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit, bien qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer au cours de l'été, lorsqu'elle passa quelques jours au manoir Malefoy.

Elle répondrait à Lucius plus tard. Sortant du cercle, dont la lueur disparut, elle s'installa sur son lit, et parcourut la Gazette du Sorcier. _Toujours les mêmes absurdités_, pensa-t-elle en regardant les titres. _Dumbledore est dément, Harry Potter a perdu la raison, et les Moldus et Sangs-de-Bourbe sont en voie d'extinction à cause du réchauffement climatique. _

Elle renonça au bout de la troisième page, et retourna dans son bureau, afin de préparer son prochain cours.


End file.
